1. Field of the Invention
Adjustable torsion rods have traditionally been disposed within guitar necks by first carving the neck to the finished configuration, and then adding the torsion rod by milling, drilling and inserting the rod. This results in an open groove which then has to be filled in. In order to provide a pleasing finished appearance, the unsightly filled groove and groove plug disposed at the end of the neck has to be provided with an overlay or finger board to obscure the scarred area from view. This is a costly inefficient and unsightly way to accomplish having a guitar neck which has an adjustable tension mechanism, and although the following discussion will be directed to guitars per se, any other string instrument can benefit from the following technique.
2. Summary of the Invention
In order to overcome the inordinate amount of time required to mill, drill and insert a rod according to the manner described hereinabove, the following technique has the advantage that it can be performed more economically than the traditional method, and provides a finished product which is aesthetically pleasing.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a method of constructing a guitar neck which requires less time than prior art methods.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for forming a guitar neck with a concomitant decrease in manufacturing cost.
A further object of this invention contemplates providing a guitar neck whose finished appearance is basically more pleasing than configurations developed by a prior art method.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.